The War God President v The Hero for Fun
by PixelMixer
Summary: Zenkichi was just enjoying a simple weekend morning with Medaka, but then meets a peculiar bald guy in a white cape in an incident.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zenkichi was simply walking around town. It was a Saturday morning meaning it's finally the weekend and there is no school so right now he's just enjoying his sweet free time. He goes to the nearby market to simply buy some food.

'Just a simple and normal Saturday morning, just the way I like it.' Zenkichi thought to himself.

He then looks around the grocery store for some potato chips. He finds some and then starts searching for some milk. As he was searching, he accidentally bumped right into someone.

"Oh sorry about that man, I ju-" Before he said anything, he took a good look at the guy he bumped into.

The guy was wearing some weird costume like that of a superhero that you see in comic books. His wore a yellow outfit, with red boots and gloves. He wore a long flowing white cape that reached down to the back of his feet. What intrigued him the most was that he had a shiny bald head.

"Uumm…uh…" Zenkichi was lost for words right now.

'What the hell is this guy wearing?! Is this guy a cosplayer or something? If so, that's a pretty lame outfit to cosplay.' Zenkichi thought to himself.

"Hey kid, move over. I need to get the limited 50% discount of cabbages and lobsters and I really don't want to miss it." the strange bald guy in a superhero costume said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that!" Zenkichi said.

As Zenkichi moved over for the bald man to walk to the 50% discount sale, he sees someone familiar at the distance. He sees someone with long purple hair at the fruit aisle and is staring back at him. The person then disappeared, which surprised Zenkichi for a while, but he then pieced everything together and then he wasn't surprised on who he saw. As he was about to turn around, he already knew on who he was going to greet behind him. The person behind was a young beautiful woman. She had long purple hair, reddish brown eyes, and a large bust size that'll make any guy swoon.

Zenkichi sighed and then said "Good Morning Medaka-chan."

Medaka smiled and then said "Well Good Morning Zenkichi-kun."

She looked behind and then asked "So who was that bald guy with the strange costume you were talking to?"

"No clue. Probably some cosplayer." Zenkichi answered.

"Oh well, so what are you doing here?" Medaka asked him. "Well I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm shopping obviously." Zenkichi said.

"Same. Hey, how about we go shopping together!" she said as she smiled. Zenkichi just smiled back and said "Ok sure."

Suddenly, an earthquake ruptures in the city, followed by another earthquake this time it's even more violent than before. As the ground shakes violently, the roof of the supermarket gets destroyed, where a large eagle like monster appears. The eagle monster was about 18 ft. tall, had black feathers, wore armor and was humanoid in appearance.

"I am the true God of the Wind, and I have come to finally conquer the surface world!" the monster yells out.

Zenkichi then shouts "Goddammit! Just when I was about to get a pleasant weekend!"

The people all around them were in a state of panic and were running for their lives. As they were running, Medaka spotted a few people injured from the debris. She then points out "We'll worry what the hell that monster is, but first we need to help those people!" Medaka says.

"Sure!" Zenkichi says.

As they were rushing towards the injured, Zenkichi then spots the bald guy that he bumped into earlier. "Hey you! We need to go!" Zenkichi yelled out to him, but something caught his eye. The man earlier looked completely unharmed, with no signs of injury or bruises at all, not even a scratch. And also he notices something else, his facial expression, as if this time he looked…disappointed. Then the bald looked up at the bird monster.

"Hey you!" the bald guy shouted at the monster. The monster then looks down at his direction now.

'Seriously, what the hell are you doing?! Just because you're wearing a crappy superhero costume doesn't mean you are! Get out of there! You're gonna get yourself killed you dumbass!' Zenkichi thought to himself.

The bird monster looked at the bald man and then says "Who dares?"

The bald guys responded "Yeah I'm talking to you jackass!"

Zenkiichi then just facepalmed himself. 'Ok, now this guy's gonna die, and he's a total nutjob. But still, I gotta do something about it.' He thought to himself.

Before anything else, Medaka transforms into her War God Mode. She was enraged by the number of innocent people killed by this pointless destruction. She then jumps up and lunges towards the monster with all her force. As she lunged towards the Sky God, she punched the monster so hard, it flew of the roof.

"Huh, neat." the bald man said.

"DAMMIT MEDAKA! What the hell are you doing?!" Zenkichi yelled out.

As she was battling the Sky God, she kept punching and kicking the monster while they were fighting midair above the city. The monster then used his large spear and swung it on Medaka, causing her to fly off and crash down on the road below.

As she gets up, the Sky God then swoops down towards her, ready to attack. She manages to narrowly dodge the attack, and then punches the monster so hard in the face, it's beak cracks and breaks.

The creature was then down on the ground, as Medaka was about to rush towards it to attack. Before he could do so, she felt something, or someone, rush beside her and towards the monster. It was the bald man from the supermarket earlier.

"Hey I wasn't done with you yet." he said.

The monster now had the guy's attention.

"Sir! Please run away now and let me handle this!" Medaka yelled out at him.

He turned around and said "Stay out of this kid."

The monster simply laughed, despite having it's beak destroyed.

"And who are you supposed to be?!" the Sky God asked him while laughing.

"Me?" the said, "I'm just a hero for fun."

Zenkichi managed to arrive on the scene. He sees Medaka in her War God Mode. And then also the bald guy from earlier in the weird costume.

Before any of them could do anything, the bald man raised his fist and punched towards the Sky God. As the fist impacted the Sky God, it caused a large hole towards it's chest, with all it's insides and organs flew out of it's body from behind. The Sky God then was pushed back towards the building behind it with such force that it almost destroyed the whole building.

The monster was killed instantly.

"That was for destroying my limited 50% discounted lobsters and cabbages." the bald man said.

Medaka and Zenkichi just stared at shock on what the hell just happened. Medaka's eyes were open wide while Zenkichi had his jaw dropped down, still processing what the hell just happened.

After a brief moment of silence, Medaka was able to blurt out "W-who are you?"

The bald hero turned around and said "I'm the hero for fun, Saitama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, see ya later kids." Saitama said as he started walking away.

As he was leaving, a voice of someone can be heard from a distance.

"Master! Master!" said by a person who is coming to their direction fast.

"Oh boy…" Saitama said.

As Saitama looked at the direction of the voice, so did Medaka and Zenkichi.

The person who was shouting was heading to their direction. They saw a young man with blonde hair. He wore navy blue pants and a white tank top. What really standed out of his appearance the most were both his arms and eyes. They were all cybernetic, making him a cyborg. They were glowing with neon orange lights and the metal was in gun metal gray.

"Master, are you alright?" the cyborg asked.

"Yeah Genos, one punch just as always." Saitama sighed.

Genos then notices both Zenkichi and Medaka. Although Genos sees Zenkichi as a normal citizen.

But when he shifted his focus on Medaka, who is still in her War God mode, he immediately perceives her as a threat.

"Who are you?" Genos said as he raised his hand at her, mistaking her as a threat.

Saitama stops him and said "Calm down. She's just a young teenage girl who managed to punch the bird guy earlier."

Genos then lowers down his arm and says "Apologies for that ma'am."

"N-no problem." Medaka blurted out.

"C'mon Genos let's just go and have some ramen, I'm starving." Saitama said.

Genos replied "Yes."

As they left, police cars started to arrive at the area, where Medaka and Zenkichi just stood there trying to process at what the hell happened.

As police cops and civilians flock to the scene, Zenkichi finally returned to his senses and walked towards Medaka.

"Hey Medaka-chan, I think we should go now." Zenkichi said to her.

Medaka looked back at him as she reforms back to her original form.

"Yeah, we should." Medaka spoke out.

As they left, they met another familiar face.

She was wearing a pink jacket and and some jeans. She also wore glasses and had a blue ribbon tied up to her hair to form into a ponytail. She had deep blue eyes and brown hair.

It didn't take long for them to realized that she was their school treasurer and 'friend' Mogana Kikaijima.

She was among the civilian crowd who were watching the police discarding away the dead remains of the giant bird monster. Some of the people were taking pictures while others were speculating on who was the brave and strong hero who defeated this monster so easily.

"Hey guys, I just saw that cyborg guy named the 'Demon Cyborg' leaving the scene as soon as I got here! It's got to be him!" one of the civilians said.

"Oh really? That's so awesome! Told you he was the coolest!" another civilian said.

"Yeah! And I heard he's an S-Class hero! Can you believe it!"

"No wonder why he beated that bird monster so easily!"

Kikaijima was just simply eating breakfast earlier and then now she in a crowd talking about some cool superhero killing some monster.

'Big deal. Medaka could've done a better than that. And what the heck is an S-Class hero?' she thought to herself.

Then out of nowhere, Medaka popped out and surprised her by greeting her with a big "Good Morning Kikaijima!"

In return, Kikaijima was startled by the sudden greeting.

Zenkichi then walked up to the two and waved at them as a gesture of saying 'what's up'.

"Oh it's you guys." Kikaijima sighed. "I was just having a nice breakfast at the café over there and then suddenly shit got crazy and then next thing you know some bird man gets beaten down and everybody keeps talking about some 'S-Class hero' saving the day."

Kikaijima then had a good look at Medaka at the moment and wasn't surprised for some odd reason.

"Let me guess, you had something to do with this?" she asked Medaka.

"Um yeah, you could say that." Medaka said, "But actually I didn't kill that monster and neither did this 'Genos' or cyborg hero that they're talking about.

Zenkichi then walked and said "Yeah we both saw what really happened first hand."

"Alrighty then, what happened?" Kikaijima asked.

Zenkichi started to explain everything that happened, from him shopping and meeting Medaka in a supermarket, then the giant Sky God monster destroying the roof of the supermarket, tearing it open and dropping down debris killing innocent people. Then to Medaka transforming into War God Mode and punching the monster in the face and then duking it out in the sky, where the monster swung at Medaka, launching her down to the ground.

And what interested her the most was the bald guy in a costume they bumped into earlier, the hero for fun Saitama.

"The Hero for Fun." Kikaijima smirked and then tried to hold her laughter a little bit. "And his name is Saitama? So what did he do?"

Zenkichi then cleared his voice and then said "Prepare yourself because you're not going to believe on what I'm going to say next. Then this Saitama guy rushed into the scene just before Medaka could land another blow into the creature. He then trash talked, and yes, trash talked to the monster and got pissed on him destroying his 50% off Lobsters and Cabbeges."

Before Kikaijima could laugh, Zenkichi then said "And here's the more unbelievable part. Right before Medaka could tell the him to back off and let her handle this, Saitama rushed towards the monster and then, get ready for this one, killed it instantly with one punch."

Just as he said that, Kikaijima's face froze. After a while her face went from the 'That's a good joke' face into the 'What the hell' face.

"Wait…what?" she asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah I know. Couldn't believe it myself." Zenkichi said.

Medaka then spoke out "He is indeed very powerful. I must become cautious about this Saitama man. And when the next time we meet, I'll be sure to ask more questions."


End file.
